Ghostfreak (Earth-75)
Ghostfreak 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from Anur Phaetos in ''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator. Appearance Ghostfreak resembles his various incarnations in the Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. He has a paler color scheme, with parts of his skin having decayed, especially around his claws and tail. Upon closer inspection, one can discern his skull hiding underneath. His chains have rust covering them and are in the process of falling apart. His otherwise glowing green eye flashes purple once in a while. Ghostfreak has the following skins in the game: ''Omniverse ''Ghostfreak (Default) Ghostfreak's appearance in ''Omniverse. Original Series ''Ghostfreak Ghostfreak's appearance in the ''Original Series. Unlocked upon completion of Chapter 4 in Story Mode. Alien Force ''Ghostfreak Ghostfreak's appearance in ''Alien Force. Unlocked upon completion of Ghostfreak's Challenge Ladder. Ultimate Alien ''Ghostfreak Ghostfreak's appearance in ''Ultimate Alien. Unlocked by purchasing it in Argit's Pawn Shop. Bad Ben ''Ghostfreak Ghostfreak's appearance as used by Bad Ben. Obtained by purchasing the ''Bad Ben DLC pack. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak is another alien who hails from the infamous Anur System. He possesses a multitude of powers associated with Earth ghosts: flight, invisibility, intangibility, even body possession, among other horrific abilities. While not the physically strongest or the most durable, Ghostfreak proves to be an entertaining choice when used by beginners and at the hands of expert players...deadly. Special Moves * '''Now You See Me...: Ghostfreak turns almost completely invisible, making it difficult to predict when he will strike next. However, his silhouette is still vaguely visible, due to the light distorting off of him. This move lasts for 5 seconds. ** The enhanced version is called ...Now You Don't. Ghostfreak turns completely invisible, with no indication of where he is. This move lasts for 8 seconds. * Ghastly Breeze: Ghostfreak turns into smoke, phasing through the opponent and causing them to feel deathly cold, before reconstituting himself. This move does minor damage. ** The enhanced version is called It's Just the Wind. Ghostfreak phases twice through the opponent, this time dealing normal damage. He is also able to "fake" his phasing, by turning invisible then reappearing almost instantly, "scaring" (stunning) the opponent. * Stop Hitting Yourself: Ghostfreak turns intangible and phases inside the opponent's body, taking control of their motor functions by forcing them to punch themselves in the face twice. If the opponent uses energy projection abilities, they will blast themselves in the face instead (e.g. Swampfire blasting himself with fire). ** The enhanced version is called Living Ragdoll. In addition to the previous move, Ghostfreak will levitate the opponent and bash them violently against the ground or walls (if nearby), before exiting the body. * Guess Who?: Ghostfreak punches the opponent, then turns invisible. As the opponent looks around, Ghostfreak reappears behind them and punches them again, before disappearing. ** The enhanced version is called Peek-A-Boo!. In addition to the previous move, Ghostfreak will appear in front of the opponent and reveal his numerous chest tentacles, "scaring" (stunning) them. * Don't Look Down: Ghostfreak phases to the ground, disappearing. When the opponent looks down, Ghostfreak phases right below them, grabs them by the chest and drags them, hitting the ground face-first. ** The enhanced version is called Ben Isn't Here.... Following the previous move, Ghostfreak will grab the opponent by the head and brutally slam it three times against the ground. * Phantom Lord: Ghostfreak gains a damage buff if standing in a shadowy area, which lasts 3 seconds. ** The enhanced version is called High Ecto-Lord. Ghostfreak will assault the opponent with a short telekinetic blast if they are at close range. * Slasher: Ghostfreak's skin around his claws completely decays, revealing them fully. He then lashes out against the opponent, inflicting them with grievous wounds. ** The enhanced version is called Dead Space. Ghostfreak will begin the animation by restricting the opponent with his tentacles, then slashing them multiple times with his claws, dealing Bleed DoT for 3 seconds. * A Warm Hug: Ghostfreak opens his chest, revealing his tentacles that wrap themselves around the opponent, lifting him into the air and tightening their grip, until they squeeze so much that a bone-breaking sound can be heard. * Ultimate Move-Let Me Out!: Ghostfreak starts cackling madly, as he grabs the chains on his body and shatters them. He then starts clawing himself, eventually revealing his true form, with a purple glowing eye. He opens his chest, blasting the opponent with a blue energy beam, then tosses debris with his telekinesis. As the opponent tries to recover, Ghostfreak wraps his tail around their neck, chocking them, before throwing them away. While the opponent is on the ground, Ghosfreak possesses them, forces them to levitate and twists their body. Ghostfreak exits the opponent's body and it crashes. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ectonurites Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Anur Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000